Take a Bite out of Pranking
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Tony finds out the hard way that pranking isn't always a funny thing. Warning: Discussion of the disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS.
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE A BITE OUT OF PRANKING**

**By peppe1951**

**Summary: **Tony finds out the hard way that pranking isn't always a funny thing.** Warning**: Discussion of the disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer**: NCIS belongs to CBS.

**Chapter 1**

"Jethro?"

"Yes, Ducky?" replied Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Have you punished Anthony recently," the ME asked while at a crime scene.

"No…why?" asked Gibbs.

"It looks like someone has…just watch him for a while and you will see what I mean," replied Ducky as he turned his attention back to the body he was investigating.

Gibbs looked at his senior agent a bit closer and soon saw what Ducky had. Tony was walking as if his butt had recently had a close encounter with his belt or paddle. He winced as he walked, well in reality limped around the scene taking pictures at different angles.

"DiNozzo!" he barked and motioned for Tony to join him.

Tony stopped what he was doing and moved as fast as he could to Gibbs' side.

"Yes, boss?"

"Why are you limping?" Gibbs asked bluntly and to the point.

"Oh, that…it's just an old football injury; sometimes the weather aggravates it," lied Tony with a straight face.

Gibbs nodded at his explanation…the weather did the same with his knees, too. "Okay…have you finished taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"McGee!"

"Yes, boss," replied Tim as he jogged over.

"Do we have an address for Pvt. Morgan?" Private Morgan had been the dead body they had been called out on.

"Yes," replied McGee as he handed over the address he had found from his laptop.

Gibbs glanced at the address before handing it to Tony with the orders, "Check this out and take Ziva with you."

"On it, boss?" replied Tony as he took the paper with the address written on it and collecting Ziva on the way limped to their vehicle.

It wasn't until Ziva and Tony had returned with the evidence they had collected from Pvt. Morgan's apartment that Gibbs realized that DiNozzo had lied to him earlier; when he walked by Tony's desk just as his agent was sitting down.

He had just returned from a coffee run when DiNozzo sat and heard for himself the muffled gasped on pain erupting from Tony's mouth. Gibbs looked immediately at Tony and saw the pain etched upon his agent's face and knew that this wasn't some resilient pain left over from an old football injury.

"DiNozzo! What happened and don't tell me that it is from an old football injury…that lie won't work again!" barked Gibbs in anger mixed with concern.

Tony gave Tim a quick glance that Gibbs recognized as a plea for silence and knew that whatever happened to his senior agent McGee was either party to or had direct information on it and he would get to the bottom of it ASAP.

"DINOZZO! MCGEE!" barked Gibbs, "with me," he added as he walked quickly to the elevator with all confidence that they would be right behind him.

The two agents scrambled to get in the elevator with their pissed and overly concerned boss before the elevator doors closed and was greeted by a tense silence that permeated the elevator until they reached the bottom floor when Tony began to protest.

"Boss; I'm fine. I don't need to be examined by Ducky!"

Gibbs turned a deaf ear to Tony's complaints and stood aside allowing his two agents to precede him into Autopsy with Tony protesting the whole way.

"DUCK! I need you to examine DiNozzo!," ordered Gibbs without explanation catching the ME just as he was about to cut into Pvt. Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jethro! I'm about to start my first cut," protested Ducky.

"You see he's busy boss, I can come back later," argued Tony as he tried to put off the inevitable.

"You stay!" replied Gibbs as he directed his remarks to Tony before turning back to Ducky and saying,

"It's important Ducky."

Ducky recognized the concern for Tony in his friend's face and sighed, "Mr. Palmer…"

"I know Dr. Mallard," replied Jimmy Palmer, his assistant. After the years of working closely with the ME Jimmy had developed an understanding when it came to the doctor and agent Gibbs and hurriedly put their recent body back in cold storage before leaving the room entirely.

The agents and doctor waited until Jimmy had left before Ducky asked, "Where exactly do you want me to start…Anthony looks fit enough except for his limp?"

"Boss, this is private, I'll wait for you in the squad room," offered McGee as he started for the door.

"No…I don't know what your part in this is but until I find out you are staying too!" ordered Gibbs.

"Hop on the table DiNozzo!" directed Gibbs with a smirk.

"BOSS!" cried Tony.

"If nothing is wrong then you should be able to hop on up here without any trouble," remarked Gibbs.

Tony hung his head and muttered, "I can't, boss."

"And why not?"

"Because….my butt is too sore to sit on," he finally admitted.

"And why is that?" Gibbs interrogated his agent.

"Because…because Tim's dog bit me yesterday," replied Tony, finally telling Gibbs the truth.

"What? Get up here on your stomach and unbuckle your pants!" ordered Ducky urgently. "Did the bite break the skin?"

"No…it's only bruised," replied Tony as he awkwardly got into position on the table for Ducky to examine him.

Ducky careful pulled down Tony's pants and boxers and saw the extent of his injuries. Tony's face flooded red with embarrassment as the ME gently examined his bruised bottom.

"Well, Duck; how is he?"

"It looks like the dog only took a bite out of Anthony's right buttock but not hard enough to draw blood, thank goodness; although he did bite down hard enough to bruise it. I can only imagine how painful it must be to sit Anthony," explained Ducky as he got his black bag and carefully readied an injection to help ease the pain which he injected in the midst of the bite.

"YEOWWWW! Ducky! Why did you have to give me the injection there?"

"It was available," Ducky replied with a straight face.

Gibbs waited for Tony to get off the table and rearrange his clothing before he started his questioning.

"Okay for the beginning…what did you do to cause Tim's dog to bite you?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Why are you asking me? It was McGoo's dog," protested Tony.

Gibbs only gave him his patent stare. "Okay, I admit it…I was trying to play a prank on Tim and it kind of backfired on me…but there was no need for the dog to bite me."

"McGee…since Tony is a bit slow in explaining; you tell me what happened," ordered Gibbs after giving Tony another glare.

"Tony and Abby came over this weekend; Abby came to have some quality time with Jethro and obviously Tony used the time to try and set me up for another prank. He was putting super glue on my keyboard again and was in the bent over position when Jethro came by and bit him. I guess it seemed to Jethro that Tony was doing something suspicious and decided to put a stop to it…and boy did he. Tony let out a yell that I'm surprised you didn't hear and tried to pull away but Jethro wouldn't let go until I told him to but by then Tony's butt was seriously bruised. We checked right away to be sure that he didn't break the skin but all we found was the bruises," McGee explained. "Boss, can Jethro come to work and protect my desk from Tony's crazy glue?"

"Sorry McGee, but I'm afraid not but that's okay DiNozzo isn't going to be in any shape to bother with your desk for some time…as soon as he is able to sit comfortably we are going to have a long and painful discussion about playing pranks; especially pranks dealing with super glue," replied Gibbs.

"BOSS…I didn't play the prank at work," argued Tony.

"Nope but what have I told you about using super glue?"

"That it can cause damage to the skin," replied Tony remorsefully.

"And the fact that you were going to get McGee stuck at home where there would be no one to help him get unstuck. What if something went wrong and he couldn't get out or we needed him…that is something that is unacceptable no matter where it is played and as the Papa Bear, as Abby likes to call me, it is my duty to correct my "kids" whenever they misbehave," Gibbs explained. "Now back to work!" and with a swift smack to Tony's left buttock left the Autopsy with a "Yeowwww!" ringing in his ear.

**The End**

4


End file.
